Ciel ala Aurora
by nekochan-lovers
Summary: Berhasilkah Sebastian membangunkan Cielaurora? Dan apakah semua akan berakhir indah seperti dalam dongeng aslinya? ENJOY THIS! Last Chapter, UPDATE!
1. Chapter 1

**CHAPTER 1**

"Ha ha ha ha," suara yang mirip ketawanya Mbah Surip bergema di seantero Negeri Karosiuji waktu putra mahkota lahir. Raja Lau dan Ratu Red senang karena langsung dapat keturunan padahal baru nikah tiga bulan! Bayi lelaki yang manis itu diberi nama Cielaurora.

Raja Lau dan Ratu Red ngadain pesta besar-besaran di istana atas kelahiran putra mereka. Mereka nyebar undangan ke seantero negeri mulai dari ngundang para peri, bang sawan, rakyat jelalatan, kuda, sapi, kambing, dan kawan-kawannya. Pohon ama batu kerikil aja ampe dapet undangan. Cuma satu orang yang nggak dapet undangan lantaran kurir kerajaan, nitipin undangan itu ke rumput kering yang bergoyang.

Pesta kerajaan berlangsung sangat meriah. Semua orang bersenang-senang. Beberapa babi pingsan karena mabok bae dan puluhan ayam betina bertelur di tempat. Sementara itu, di balkon singgasana, box Cielaurora dikelilingi oleh keluarga kerajaan dan para peri.

"Ha ha ha, lihat-lihat! Aku punya anak multifungsi! Dia cowok. Tapi karena dia kaya cewek, bisa kudandanin sesukaku. Ha ha ha!" gelak Ratu Red yang terobsesi punya anak gadis buat nerusin prilaku jeleknya. Semua ketawa garing.

"Dia pasti bisa nanganin bisnis opiumku kalo udah gede. Ha ha ha!" lanjut Raja Lau. Kerajaan langsung senyap seketika. Bahkan angin aja cengo ngedenger pernyataan paling ancur dari ayah baru itu.

GRUMPYANG! GEDUBRAG! GERUNDUNG!

Siapa itu? Nenek gerandong! Mau minta apa? Minta ubi!

Eh, lho! Maaf, maaf! Jadi ingat masa kecil. Maaf, ya! Miauw!

Yang bikin suara rame itu adalah Maylene yang nginjak tali sepatunya, nimpa Finny yang langsung ambruk mecahin lantai aula kerajaan. Para tamu mulai dari yang lagi ngerumpi ampe yang lagi mangap nelen makanan ikut ambles ke tanah.

"AAAAHHHHHH! MAAAAFFFF!" teriak Maylene dari bawah tanah.

"Ah! Udahlah! Nggak usah mikirin mereka! Kalo mati malah lebih bagus daripada ngerepotin. Kita lanjutin aja. Peri orangtua asuh silahkan kasih doanya!" ujar Raja Lau.

Peri maju satu-satu. Peri pertama adalah Elizabeth. "Mm… kuharap…. Semoga….," Lizzie bergumam pelan. Tiba-tiba saja wajahnya memerah. "KYAAA! Lizzie jadi malu!" *other : sweat drop*

"Lizzie! Bisa lebih cepet nggak? Aku sibuk!" bentak peri Wiliam. Mata Lizzie berkaca-kaca.

"Huwa! Semoga anak ini jadi anak yang baik. Nggak jahat kayak om kelimis itu! Huwa!" Lizzie mundur bersimbah air mata. Peri Victoria nenangin dia dengan ngetok-ngetok kepalanya pake tongkat sihir. Bikin tangisan Lizzie makin kenceng. Wiliam yang tensinya tinggi n udah nggak betah ada di istana gaje ini maju ke depan box Cielaurora.

"Moga aja anak ini…," Wiliam betulin kacamatanya. Lama dia diem ampe seekor gagak lewat diatas kepala mereka. KAAAKK! Wiliam belom juga buka mulut waktu seribu gagak mau migrasi lewat. KAAAK! KAAAK! KAAAK! (tiga kali aja ya nulisnya. Kalo seribu kali pegel atuh!)

"Oke! Kuharap anak ini… akh! Bodo amat! Bukan anak gue ini! Pusing-pusingin gue aja!" Wiliam balik ke barisan para peri diiringi tatapan mau ngebunuh dari semuanya. "Apa? Kenapa? Mau berantem?"

"Ya udah. Giliranku deh!" sergah Victoria. "Bocah ini akan jadi bocah penyayang," _to the point_ banget. Trus tiba-tiba aja dia sujud n mukul-mukulin lantai. "Albert! Coba kamu disini ngeliat anak ini sama aku! Huwaa!" sekarang ganti Lizzie yang ngeluarin puppet Albert buat ngehibur Victoria. Karena Lizzie juga masih nangis, akhirnya mereka nangis berjamaah.

Peri selanjutnya, Undertaker. "Raja, Ratu, aku berikan doa buat anak kalian kalo kalian bisa bikin aku ketawa," Raja Lau dan Ratu Red saling pandang dan sama-sama mandang Undertaker tajam.

"Maaf aja, ya! Kami juga nggak butuh doa dari peri nggak guna macam kamu!" jawab Ratu Red judes. Anak panah nggak kasat mata nancep di jantung Undertaker.

"Wah, Red! Kau terlalu kasar," sergah Raja Lau. "Maaf, ya Undertaker. Tapi kami NGGAK MAU KENGGAKBERESAN OTAKMU ITU MENULAR KE ANAK KAMI! Eh, kamu punya otak, kan? Gimana ya, kamu kan aneh, nggak ganteng, n rada sinting," lanjut Raja Lau _innocent_. Menurutnya sih cara ngomongnya udah amat sangat sopan, tapi buat Undertaker, rasanya kayak dibom!

"Hiks! Baiklah! Anak ini dapet doa gratis! Diskon seribu tiga seribu tiga!" ujar Undertaker yang menitikkan sebutir air mata. "Dia akan jadi anak pinter. Pinter ngelawak, ngelaba, nipu, lebih pinter dari semua orang deh pokoknya!"

"Maksudmu sama pintar nipu itu apa, hah?" Ratu Red udah ngeluarin aura super seiya-nya. Sebelom rambutnya jadi jabrik, dia tenang lagi. "Ha ha ha! Lupa aku! Pintar nipu itu kan juga keahlianku! Ha ha ha! Bagus! Bagus!" GUBRAK!

Dan peri Z alias paling-paling uzung, Soma, maju ke samping box. "Huwa! Aku harus ngapain? Doa apa nih? Pusing!" *guling-guling**other : kedut-kedut*

"Aha! Aku tau! Aku tau! Ntar dia nikah sama pangeran tampan!" semuanya sweatdrop.

"Nikah? Sama pangeran tampan? Dia ini cowok, bodoh!" jelas Wiliam.

Ratu Red udah mulai ngepal-ngepalin tinjunya dengan cakra rubah ekor seratus. Raja Lau mendesis ke Ran Mao, _body guard_-nya, yang ngayun-ngayunin gada seguede buletan Candi Borobudur. Soma langsung pucat dan ketakutan. "Eh, eh, eh! Maaf! Maafin aku!"

BRAK! BRUK! GUBRAAK!

Siiii….ing

Suasana sunyi sepi sendiri waktu istana tinggal puing-puing gara-gara Raja dan Ratu yang menggila. Lantai aula yang amblas malah udah berubah jadi kolam renang gara-gara airmata Victoria, Lizzie, ditambah Soma. Mata mereka memancarkan trauma dan fakta kalo Raja dan Ratu mereka emang mesti diuji kadar kewarasannya. Apalagi buat ngurus putra mahkota! Bahaya, tuh! Tapi ada untungnya sih mereka ngisi lobang itu pake airmata. Soalnya orang-orang yang tadi amblas pada bisa naik semua dan akhirnya pada pulang deh karena makanannya udah mereka abisin di dalem tanah.

Tapi semua kompak senyum waktu ngeliat bayi lelaki yang masih tidur dengan wajah manisnya yang tenang dan napas yang teratur setelah semua keributan nggak penting itu. Semua mikirin hal yang sama tentang bayi cantik ntu. Ups, ganteng deng!

_Dasar pemalas! Rumah udah ancur and berisik ala kompor meleduk gini masih teteeep aja tidur!_

Tiba-tiba asep merah tebal membubung di tengah aula. Tadinya Raja Lau udah siap-siap neriakin Bard, koki kerajaan yang kerjaannya cuma ngabisin anggaran buat ngebenerin dapur doang. Kirain dia yang main-main asep. Tapi nggak jadi berhubung si empunya asep udah nongol dengan tawanya yang bikin jijay.

"Ha aha ha ha! Ohok! Ohok!" sosok merah yang muncul kelihatannya keselek asepnya sendiri.

_Sukurin!_ *suara dalam hati orang-orang*

"Ohok! Sialan! Ohok! Pake keselek lagi! Ohok!" ujar si sosok merah yang masih sibuk batuk-batuk. Baru aja batuknya reda dan dia mulai masang tampang sadistis, tiba-tiba aja….

JEBUR!

"WAAA! Apa-apaan ini? Kenapa ada kolem disiniiiiiii!"

Hulubalang kerajaan yang lagi sibuk ngeteh di kebon cuma bisa ber - ho ho ho ria menanggapi keadaan istana yang diambang kehancuran.

Siapakah sosok yang kejebur itu? Apa? Udah tau? Yah… iya… iya… kalian semua bener. Hiks! T.T

Terus apa yang akan dia lakukan pada Cielaurora? Ha ha ha pasti yang ini nggak tau! What? Tau juga? Hiks! Hiks! T^T

Hiks! Terus kalau yang terjadi pada kerajaan kalian tau juga? Hiks!

UAPAA? Nggak? YES! YES! Akhirnya!

REVIEW and baca NEXT CHAPTER ya!


	2. Chapter 2

**AN :**

Halo! Halo! Halo!

(tolong dinyanyikan ala Beyonce!) *digeplak*

Arigatou untuk reviewna and tebak-tebakan tokohnya! Dan pemenangnya...

8741-ShiroRyuu : I'm comiiiing!

Kuronekoru : Baca chapter ini, ya!

Kevv : Ih, kok kamu tau aja sih siapa sosok merah itu sebenernya! Cih!

Hahaha bercanda... kalau sosok merah udah pasti kan...

Duren Montong dikasih terigu, di goreng, terus dicocol pake saos sambel!

Wuekh! Makanan apaan itu?

Udah ah jadi kebanyakan cincau!

Enjoy this!

* * *

**CHAPTER 2**

Sosok merah itu adalah peri Grell. Satu-satunya warga kerajaan yang nggak diundang gara-gara kecerobohan kurir kerajaan yang untung aja namanya nggak ketauan (kurir sialan!). Gara-gara kejebur, sayap Grell lepek. Apalagi nggak ada yang inisiatif nolongin dia.

"Woi! Kenapa pada nggak nolongin gue, sih? Kalo gue nggak cantik lagi, siapa yang mao tanggung jawab?" omelnya saat sudah sampai di depan box bayi.

"Ha aha ha. Lucu! Gya ha ha!" (Pokoknya kalo ada tulisan gini si Underwear, ya! Eh, Undertaker. Terus dia lagi _action_ megangin perutnya sambil ketawa ampe nangis trus kepalanya di bawah. Inget itu!)

"Datang telat! Berani marah-marah, lagi! Lagian cantik dari mana? Dari ujung sedotan waktu ngeliatnya dari bulan?" Ratu Red balik ngomel.

"UAPPA? Siapa yang dateng telat hah? Nggak tau diuntung! Kalian kan nggak ngundang gue!"

"Masa? Batu ama pohon aja kita undang! Tapi kasian deh lo nggak ke undang!" ujar Raja Lau.

"Alah! Jangan banyak cincau, deh! Pokoknya gue akan bales penghinaan ini! Batu aja diundang masa gue nggak!"

Peri lain, kecuali Wiliam, pelukan kayak Teletubies. Pake acara ngomong "berpelukan" sama-sama, lagi! Terus Raja Lau dan Ratu Red ngelindungin putranya di… belakang boxnya?

"Bayi yang manis dan cantik, ya! Katanya anak kalian cowok, kok cewek gini, sih? Hoo… kalian emang sengaja ya mau nipu gue!"

"Dia itu emang cowok, Grell!" Wiliam nyaris habis kesabarannya. _Fuel empty_ lantaran udah dua kali jadi jubir buat ngumumin kelamin si bayi.

"Apa? Oh, no! Harus gue bunuh! Kalo udah gede ntar dia nyaingin kecantikan gue, lagi!" Grell histeris.

JDUK!

"Aw! Apa-apaan sih?" Grell megangin kepalanya yang benjol tumpuk sebelas karena digetok pake senjata Wiliam.

"Biar gue kesel ama keluarga kerajaan Yankee ini, tapi nggak boleh ada pembunuhan. Ngerepotin aja!" *ngomong gue-elo ma partner seidup-… seumur idup?*

"Hya… tapi nggak usah getok-getok, dong!"

"Kalo nggak jadi shinigami benda ini nggak kepake. Sayang tau! Coba kalo ada si ib…"

"Heh! Dia belom waktunya disebut!" potong Victoria. William nyibir.

"Hih! Ngapain juga gue sebut-sebut dia? Maksudnya itu si ib… ibu-ibu Yankee ntuh!"

"Cih! Kok gue dicuekin? Oke! Kalo gitu gue kutuk anak ini. Ya… gue kutuk aja!"

"Grell, kamu tau aja apa yang dibutuhin ma aku!" seru Ratu Red. "Dimasa menyusui, aku musti banyak makan sayur kutuk!" *other : sweatdrop*

"Hm… katuk, Sayang!" ralat Raja Lau.

"Ha aha ha. Lucu! Gya ha ha!"

"Oh! Iya, ya! Aku lupa. He he he. Maklumlah. Ibu baru," Ratu garuk-garuk.

"Nggak penting! Pokoknya gue mau kutuk anak ini! Kalo di umur 13 tahun dia megang jarum pintal, dia bakalan mati. Gyahahaha!"

"Kalo umur 14, mati nggak?" tanya Soma polos.

"Udah! Nggak usah dengerin Si Oon itu! Pokoknya kalian nggak akan pernah liat dia gede! Ha ha ha!" asep merah membubung barengan sama tawa maniak Grell yang bikin mau muntah.

"Kalo umur 13 lebih sebulan gimana?" tanya Soma ke Lizzie yang masih sesunggukan. Lizzie malah mulai nangis lagi.

"Pangeran…. Jangan mati! Lizzie mau jadi pengantin pangeran!" tangisnya gaje. Dia naksir Cielaurora sejak pandangan pertama rupanya. Meski si Cielaurora masih segede rumput teki.

Grell yang sedari tadi udah pose mau terbang mulai ngerasa ada yang salah. Kok dia masih mijak tanah? Kok dia nggak melayang-melayang? Dan waktu inget kalo sayapnya lepek abis, matanya langsung ngeluarin air terjun sambil mulai jalan kaki buat pulang ke rumahnya.

"Ha aha ha. Lucu! Gya ha ha!" (Nggak guna banget sih! Yang dia bisa ketawa… mulu!)

"Bagaimana ini? kalau terjadi sesuatu pada putraku… oh!" Ratu Red nempelin punggung tangannya ke jidat dengan dramatis. Bahasa gaulnya sih… CAPE DEH!

"Untuk nyelamatin dia kita harus ngelakuin itu!" seru Raja Lau dengan tampang yakin.

"Apa?" tanya semua dengan penuh harap. Moga-moga aja dia nggak terlalu stress kaya biasa. Mari berdoa. Al Fatihah. Amiiin.

"Apa ya?" dia malah angkat bahu dengan santainya.

"Kenapa pada ribet sih? Pintu aja di kutuk setiap hari nggak kenapa-napa," kata Soma nggak nyambung.

"Itu mah diketoook!" semua kompak nggetok kepala Soma ampe benjol dua puluh tumpuk.

"HOWAAA! JAHAT! AKU DIPUKULIN TERUS!"

"Ha aha ha. Lucu! Gya ha ha!"

"Dasar! Mendingan kita kasih mantra pelindung!" usul Victoria.

"Tapi Grell kan terlalu kuat. Yang bisa ngimbangin kekuatannya cuma…," Lizzie ngelirik ngeri ke Wiliam diikuti semua mata.

"Iya, lagian dia belum ngasih doa buat pangeran, tuh!" _Soma's talk._

"Apa kalian liat-liat!" setelah dirayu cukup lama akhirnya Wiliam luluh juga. Tau apa yang bisa bikin dia ngalah? Ratu Red ngijinin untuk ngejitak Cielaurora kalo dia nakal waktu udah gede! Wiliam sih yakin 100% anak itu bakalan jadi badung pas gede. Enyak babenya aja ancur gini…

"Baik! Tapi aku nggak bisa matahin kutukannya. Cuma bisa minimalisasi aja. Kalo dia kena jarum pintal, dia cuma ketiduran selama 100 tahun ampe ada yang cium dia," mantra Wiliam. Nggak lama dia terhenyak. "Cih! Sial! Berarti gue cuma bisa ngejitak dia ampe umur 13 dan nunggu 100 taon lagi? Sial! Kenapa gue nyetujuin perjanjian bodoh ini?"

Nggak ada yang peduli sama kegundahan hati Wiliam.

Other : Lagian nggak usah pake mantra juga Cielaurora kuat tidur 100 taon! Mantra nggak guna!

"Kalo gitu Lizzie yang akan cium dia nanti. KYAAA!" *other : cuek*

"Kita buang aja alat pintal yang ada di seluruh negeri," saran Victoria. Emang cuma dia di fic ini yang waras dikit.

"Ide bagus!" seru Raja Lau.

"Apa gunanya kamu jadi Raja? Nggak guna banget, sih! Ikut-ikut ide orang terus!" gerutu Soma.

"Ya, udah kita bakar aja alat pintalnya!" ujar Raja Lau. "Gimana? Ideku orisinil, kan?"

"…."

"Apa? Bakar? Hah! Ide bagus! Akhirnya… bisa ngejitak kepalanya lebih lama!" Wiliam menitikkan air mata haru.

"Hei, kalo dipikir-pikir, buat apa ribet-ribet? Cielaurora kan anak cowok, mana mungkin juga dia pegang alat pintal," cetus Ratu Red. Semua langsung ber-oh ya ya serempak.

Hulubalang kerajaan yang nggak ada kerjaan masih duduk-duduk nggak jelas di kebon, ngeteh dengan ho ho ho – nya yang khas. Please deh, Tanaka! Peka dikit napa! Kerajaan lagi sinting gitu, lho! Eh, maaf! Genting! Mm… kayaknya dua-duanya, deh! He he he


	3. Chapter 3

**AN :**

**Domo Arigatou** Nekochan ucapkan untuk :

**reiyu chan** : Maaf, ya! Sebastian belum penting saat ini (dilempar garpu sama Sebas) tapi terima kasih ya reviewnya!

**yovphcutez** : Baca next chap-nya en review lagi, ya! Thank you!

Mudah-mudahan kalian suka chap yang ketiga ini dimana segalanya makin nggak jelas!

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**CHAPTER 3**

Yah… 13 tahun berlalu. Harusnya sih, Cielaurora diceritain udah gede gitu, ya. Tapi gimana dong, badannya tetep mungil sih! Kutukannya Grell bener-bener ampuh!

Ratu Red udah berenti dandanin dia kayak anak cewek waktu umurnya 10 tahun. Soalnya udah banyak _comment_ kalo dia kalah cantik sama anaknya yang cowok, gitu lho! Sebagai SMS, Seorang Madam Seksi, dikomentarin begitu sama aja dibunuh pelan-pelan. Lebay! Sementara itu Raja Lau senyum-senyum ngeliat cara kerja anaknya yang luar biasa. Kecil-kecil dia udah bisa jadi bos mafia! Otak bisnis emang tuh bocah. Liciknya nggak nahan…

Di bawah asuhan orangtua yang pasti sangat bertanggung jawab buat kehancuran masa depannya, Cielaurora tumbuh jadi anak yang sesuai harapan para peri. Dia baik, penyayang, en pinter (otak licik masuk ke kategori ini, ya!).

Beneran, lho! Aku nggak bohong kalau Cielaurora itu baiiik bangets! Waktu dulu… waktu dulu-dulu… waktu dulunya Cielaurora masih muda… itu lho… (digeplak!) dia pernah punya temen main congklak di istana, eh temennya itu sakit parah sekeluarga termasuk kodok piaraannya. Agni, dokter istana, ngediagnosis penyakit mereka sebagai bengek kronis gara-gara keselek brownies, kehidupan ironis, n kantong tipis terus komplikasi ama penyakit sipilis. Agni ampe nyerah ngobatinnya. Yaiyalah. Butler disuruh jadi dokter! Yang dia tau kan cara nyampur bumbu kare! Otomatis keluarga itu malah diare ampe kere.

Cielaurora yang baik hati dan amat mengasihi temennya, akhirnya tau jalan terbaik buat nolongin mereka. Dia ngebakar rumah temennya beserta isi dan penghuninya. Biar nggak menderita lama-lama katanya. Mendingan mati aja. Udah gitu, saking sayangnya dia ma temennya itu, mayat temen ama keluarganya yang gosong itu dia pajang dikamarnya supaya bisa dia ajak ngomong tiap hari. Baik kan dia? Iya kan? Kan…

Nekochan : *sweatdrop gara-gara diacungin tombak ama fangirl Ciel*

Fangirl : "Itu mah sadis dohbo! Berani-beraninya bilang Ciel kami sadis! Bakar!"

Nekochan : AMPOOEEEEENNNN!

Ah, ini aja! Kalian pasti setuju kalo aku bilang Cielaurora itu anak yang sangat peeeeenyayang! Waktu dia maen di kebon ditemenin Tanaka yang lagi ngeteh (emang kerjaannya itu doang!), iseng-iseng dia lempar-lempar sepatu hak tinggi 9 centi dari enyaknya ke atas pohon. Eh, sepatunya sukses bikin seekor wigtail jatoh ke tanah. Dengan tampang ngerasa bersalah, dia nyamperin burung yang kelepek-kelepek ketusuk hak sepatunya yang patah. Diangkatnya pelan tubuh si burung yang napasnya tinggal seperempat-setengah itu. Matanya berkaca-kaca. Dicabutnya hak tinggi yang nancep di badan burung itu dengan hati-hati. Kini tangan kirinya nggenggam burung sekarat dan tangan kanannya megang hak sepatunya yang berdarah-darah. Dia langsung nangis.

"HUWAAA! Hak tinggi gue yang paling gue suka patah! Dasar burung sialan!" dilemparnya burung setengah mati seperempat idup seperempat teler itu dan dielusnya hak 9 centinya dengan sayang. Tuh kan dia penyayang.

Nekochan : *digantung terbalik di atas… di atas… kolem!* ASYIIIK! Berenang… berenang… eh, ngapain kolemnya digaremin segala.

Eh, eh, eh! GYAAAA AMPYUUUUN!

Ya… gitu deh! Cielaurora yang dirawat sama dua orang berotak udang barbar itu tetep tumbuh jadi anak yang penuh semangat buat… nindas or… eh maksudnya bersemangat untuk tau hal-hal baru. Termasuk rasa pengen taunya abis denger larangan bokapnya yang satu ini...

"Cielaurora, kamu jangan maen-maen ke menara di selatan istana, ya!" larang Raja Lau.

"Cih! Bisa nggak sih kamu nggak panggil aku gitu?"

"Apa? Kamu ngomong 'kamu' ke ayahmu?" Raja Lau berusaha membuka matanya tapi susah banget. Akhirnya dia nyerah dan lebih milih buka kaleng biskuit.

"Terus apa, dong?" bales Cielaurora kesel.

"Ya, kamu kan bisa manggil ayahanda atau raja, gitu!"

"Hadoh! Nama kamu itu kan Lau! Masa dipanggil Ayah-anda. Kalau ayah-anda mah Kakek Lauri-Lauri Kelauling Laupangan Lau Yau, kan? Dia udah _is death_ tau! Kamu mau ikut-ikutan _kheek_!" Raja Lau manggut-manggut sambil ngelus jenggotnya... eh jenggotnya siapa tuh? Dia kan nggak punya jenggot! Kita zoom sebentar. Zoom, Zoom, Zoom, oh… jenggot kambing piaraannya, toh!

"Kalo raja?"

"Ya kalo kamu masih jadi raja! Kalau aku yang jadi raja, masa aku musti panggil kamu raja? Makanya, panggilan buat kamu ya kamu aja!"

"Wah, kamu ada benernya juga Cielaurora!"

"Anak pintar! Anak pintar!" Ratu Red nepok tangan kayak orang abis niup lilin-lilin kecil.

"Iya, dong! Anak Mommy!"

"Heh! Kenapa kamu panggil dia Mommy tapi aku cuma dipanggil kamu?" protes Raja Lau.

"Hih! Udah gede kerjaannya protes mulu! Kaya anak kecil! Kamu tuh raja, bukan anggota DPR (Dusun Pinggir Rawa)! Wee!" Raja Lau sebenarnya mau mewek tapi diem aja deh! Daripada dikacangin terus sama anak genius b*e**sek-nya itu.

"Terus kenapa kamu nggak mau dipanggil Cielaurora?"

"Soalnya ada nama kamu nyelip-nyelip segala. Males banget! Nama orang nggak guna bikin _image_ jelek aja! Ntar aku ketularan jadi raja noo (harap dibalik sendiri) kayak kamu, lagi! Mana bau kambing! Awas lo, pengarang fic gaje! Lo akan terima balesan gara-gara ngasih nama aneh gitu!" melotot ke gue. GLEKH!

"Kamu kan anakku! Gimana sih ini? Pengawal! Kurung anak kurang ajar ini di menara selatan!" titah Raja Lau dan Cielaurora pun diseret dengan sukarela. Ya iyalah! Dia dapet kesempatan buat cari tahu (bukan nama makanan, lho!) ada apa di menara selatan yang nggak boleh dia datengin tanpa harus susah-susah jalan kaki sendiri. Emang bakatnya dari lahir, tuh! Cilik, licik, n pemales abich!

"Lau, kamu ngurung Cielaurora di menara selatan?"

"Iya! Tuh anak harus dikasih pelajaran! Kenapa dia jadi ngelunjak gitu, sih?" salah siapa coba?

"Tapi kan di menara selatan ada benda itu!"

"Benda apa?"

"Itu… Koleksi underwear kesayanganku! Disitu ada korset sihir yang bikin kita nyesek waktu dipake! Kalo dia nyobain itu terus kecekek ampe mati, atau pingsan trus jadi lalapan gagak gimana?"

"Alah! Biar aja! Asal dia nggak mati gara-gara kena kutuk Grell si makhluk nggak jelas itu!"

"Iya, juga sih! Asal dia nggak main-main sama alat pintal yang kita simpen disitu aja! Kalo liat itu pasti dia penasaran, deh! Soalnya seumur idup kan dia belom pernah liat!"

"…." SIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIING

"ALAT PINTAL!" istana berguncang sewaktu Raja Lau dan Ratu Red panik n loncat-loncat ala kelinci ngiterin aula.

Ho ho ho. Tanaka ngeteh dengan _innocent_ di kebon. Ya, ampun Tanaka! Bantuin Raja dan Ratu stress itu sedikit napa sih!


	4. Chapter 4

AN

Hai hai!

Thank you buat yang review fic ini maupun yang udah baca.

**reiyu chan** : Ok! Ku apdet! Thank you review-annya!

**yovphcutez** : kan udah disebutin bakatnya dia. CILIK, LICIK, & PEMALES ABICH! Hahaha! Thanks review-na!

Sebelumnya aku minta maaf duluan nih kalo-kalo chap yang ini agak garing.

But, enjoy it!

* * *

**CHAPTER 4**

Seringai licik Cielaurora keluar waktu penjaga nutup pintu tempat dia dikurung. Matanya langsung jelalatan ngeliat ruangan yang bau apek itu. Nggak ada yang aneh! Cielaurora ngelongok kesana kemari sampe dia nemuin seperangkat toga wisuda… eh, koleksi underwearnya Ratu. Tapi dia nggak tertarik. Orang punya dia lebih manis.

Waktu dia masuk ke ruangan laen yang keliatannya udah ketutup selama bertahun-tahun, dia jadi semangat lagi. Apalagi waktu dia liat benda aneh yang seumur idup baru kali ini diliatnya, alat buat bikin es teler! Eh, bukan, bukan, itu alat pintal, lho! Bentuknya agak mirip sih!

Cielaurora ngedeketin benda itu dengan mata cling-clingan. Di pegangnya benda itu pelan-pelan. Waktu tangannya megang bagian bulet yang bentuknya kayak bianglala di Ancol itu, dia langsung bergaya kayak pembalap. Dan itulah saat dimana setir ditemukan (ngarang abis!).

"Alat apaan sih ini? kok gue belom pernah liat, ya?" dia serius ngeliatin seutas benang yang sambung menyambung menjadi satu di alat itu. Ujung benang itu berakhir tragis di pantat sebuah sumpit besi yang chibi banget (istilah Cielaurora buat jarum. Dia kan nggak pernah liat jarum!)

Otaknya mulai nyambung-nyambungin informasi yang dia liat. Baju itu kan dari kaen, kaen itu dari benang, terus dibenda ini ada benang… jadi…

"AHA! Kamu pasti benda buat bikin baju!" Cielaurora emang pintar!

"Oke! Baju gue kan udah banyak yang butut, eh, benda nggak jelas, bikinin gue baju baru dong!" pinta Cielaurora cuek. Dia emang pinter, tapi masih punya keturunan oon juga. Gini deh jadinya. Mana bisa benda itu jalan sendiri, Cielaurora! Kebiasaan pake sihir peri, sih!

Jidat Cielaurora mulai kedut-kedut lantaran benda itu cuma diem aja. Nggak gerak untuk bikinin bajunya dia.

"Woi! Berani-beraninya lo cuekin gue! Gue ini pangeran! Calon raja! Cepet bikinin gue baju! Ini perintah!" teriaknya arogan. Ya… pastinya alat itu tetep diem aja dong!

"AARRGGGHH! Keras kepala! Lo mau dipancung, hah? Mau gue empanin ke macan? Buaya? Apa mau gue bakar idup-idup? Eh, tunggu! Cara itu mah buat orang yang gue sayang aja! AAAKKH! Pokoknya elo bakalan gue hukum!" amuk Cielaurora. Ya, elah! Percuma kali…

"AARRGGHHH!" Cielaurora ngangkat benda itu tinggi-tinggi (emang dia kuat, ya? Ya, anggep aja karena esmosi badannya jadi segede Hulk) trus dia jatohin ke lantai.

BRAKKK!

"Sukurin lo! Rasain! Emang enak! Ancur kan lo! Hahaha!" tawa Cielaurora puas. Dia sih pengennya denger ada yang teriak ampun ato nyembah-nyembah dia buat minta maaf, tapi karena yang dia denger cuma suara ketawanya sendiri, dia diem en melotot marah sama alat rusak yang nggak berdosa itu.

"Hiiih! Masih keras kepala juga? Rasain nih!" Cielaurora nginjek-nginjek, nendang-nendang, trus mukul-mukul benda itu ampe ancur berkeping-keping. Dia berkacak pinggang dengan puas dengan tampang dinginnya yang khas. "Cuih!"

Lama dia dalam pose begitu, dia mulai ngerasa jidatnya kedut-kedut. Perih. Dia raba jidatnya dan nemuin sumpit besi chibi itu nancep pas ditengah-tengah.

"Gyaaaa! Dasar kurang ajar! Berani bales lagi!" dia sih maunya 'ngebunuh' sumpit itu juga, tapi matanya terlanjur berkunang-kunang. Dengan tampang orang teler, akhirnya dia teler beneran.

**XXX**

"Ayo! Cepet dong! Ntar kalo Cielaurora kenapa-napa gimana?" ajak Lizzie dengan khawatir semetara Raja, Ratu, sama peri-peri yang lebih tuwir jalan dengan santainya di belakang dia.

"Biar aja! Anak kurang ajar gitu!" jawab Raja Lau.

"Trus ntar nggak ada yang bantuin bisnismu lagi, lho!" komen Ratu Red.

"AYO KITA SELAMATKAN DIAAAA!" teriak Raja Lau semangat sambil lari secepat guntur ke atas menara.

Pas mereka sampe diatas, mereka nemuin Cielaurora tergeletak nggak berdaya dengan kepingan alat pintal disekelilingnya.

"Oh, Cielaurora! Kau menghadapinya sendirian! Bekas perkelahian yang hebat sekali!" tangis Ratu Red sambil berlutut di samping Cielaurora. Trus dia goncang-goncangin badan Cielaurora yang udah lemes kayak selimut lepek. "Ciel! Cielaurora!"

"Apa dia mati?" tanya Soma.

"Nggak. Mantra yang aku kasih udah mulai kerja. Dia cuma tidur, kok! 100 taon!" jawab Wiliam.

"Oh, berarti waktu dia bangun setelah 100 tahun, kita semua udah pada mati, dong! Percuma! Mendingan nih anak mati sekalian kalo ujung-ujungnya dia nggak bisa bantuin bisnis gue!" protes Raja.

"Sembarangan! Lizzie masih mau jadi pengantin pangeran! Kalo gitu Lizzie akan kasih mantra. Semua rakyat di negeri ini akan ikut tidur selama 100 tahun sampe saatnya pangeran buka mata lagi!" dari ujung tongkatnya keluar serbuk putih yang bikin teler. Tenang… itu bukan kokain, kok! Itu serbuk sihir!

Satu persatu orang di seluruh negeri mulai dari yang lagi gendong anak, jalan di atas rel (emang udah ada?), ampe yang lagi berenang (ntar mati anyut kali ya!) tertidur. Begitu juga satu persatu peri di ruangan itu, terus raja dan ratu. Lizzie yang terakhir. Dia belom tidur tapi matanya dah kayak orang sakau.

"Mm… nyam… nyam… kok gini, sih? Kalo aku ikut tidur gimana aku bisa cium pangeran buat bangunin dia? Mm…" akhirnya seluruh negeri tidur semua. Pusing! Punya pangeran tukang tidur, jadi gitu deh!

Eh, Tanaka masih asyik ngeteh? Kok dia nggak ikut tidur, sih? Tenang-tenang… dia ngeteh di dalem mimpi, kok! Sambil sesekali ngigo ho ho ho.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer** : Saya pinjem chara-nya Yana-Sensei dari Kuroshitsuji. Terus ceritanya saya pinjem dari Dongeng Putri Tidur karangan Brothers Grimm. Tapi sumpah! Karakter OOC ini buatan saya!

**Warn** : OOC, OC, AU, gaje, kece.

Terus ucapan-ucapan yang mugnkin dah bosan kalian baca saya sematkan pada

**reiyu chan** : Arigatou dah baca dan review ini fic! Ntar saya tanya Sebby dulu dia mau keluar sekarang atau nggak ya, reiyu-chan!

**Luxam** : Makasih dah diingetin soal disclaimer. Thanks tuk review-nya juga, Luxam-san!

**yovphcutez** : Sebastian munculnya abis lebaran! Hehe bercanda! Baca chap ini, ya!

**Sara Hikari** : Thanks a lot for your attention and review, Hikari-san!

* * *

**Nekochan** : Sebby! Dah banyak yang nanyain kamu, tuh! Keluar, gih!

**Sebastian** : Cih! Padahal udah enak-enak makan gaji buta! Terus, nggak usah ngurusin tuan muda stress itu! Males ah!

**Nekochan** : Waaa! Pokoknya keluar! Keluar sekarang jugaaaa!

**Sebastian** : Iya, iya! Tapi... *smirk*

Ya Tuhan! Badanku dibuat pegel semua sama iblis s**l itu! Udah nggak pernah olahraga, disuruh garuk kuping pake kaki! Penganiayaan!

Miaw! T.T

Tapi buat kalian yang udah nunggu-nunggu si b*eng*ek itu keluar, aku rela owo aku rela.

So, **ENJOY THIS CHAP!**

* * *

**CHAPTER 5**

Sosok item itu jalan sambil sesekali meres keringetnya pake anduk abang tukang siomay yang dia ambil _soul_-nya setengah abad yang lalu. Panas matahari yang manteng-manteng bener-bener bikin nggak nahan. Secara, mulai dari ujung rambut ampe ujung kaki dia pake atribut yang semuanya 'Are Eng Colour'. Untung aja mukanya kagak ikut-ikutan kaya areng.

Udah 99 tahun 11 bulan 355 hari 23 jam 59 menit 59 detik, dia jalan nggak tentu arah. Naik gunung, turun jurang, nerobos hutan ampe diikutin beruang, nyelem di laut, ampe nyeker di gurun udah pernah dia rasain. Sebenernya siapa sih dia? Apa sih misinya.

Baiklah, semuanya nggak akan lengkap kalo ceritanya nggak lengkap. Lho?

*Maaf! Maaf! Pas lagi buat fic ini saya ngetiknya sambil dengerin kaset kusut*

Yah, sosok itu tak lain dan tak bukan adalah butler item kesayangan kita semua! Eh, tapi kali ini dia bukan jadi butler, lho! Itu mah skenario yang laen aja, ya!

Dia adalah pangeran iblis dari negeri kolong bumi alias bawah tanah yang namanya Kurositsitsuit. Sebastian Michaelis. Seratus tahun yang lalu, tragedi yang sangat aneh terjadi di negerinya waktu dia nggak ada. Waktu itu dia lagi pergi ke negeri iblis lainnya yaitu Kurosesaji karena mau dijodohin sama putri iblis disana. Tapi, boro-boro deh suka! Kalo dia mah ketauan, ganteng kaya Bread SiPitt, eh calon istrinya mah mukanya abstrak kaya lukisan dedemit yang di gambar sama Tim Pembaharu Hantu. Siapa coba yang mau?

Bapaknya kecewa berat sama penolakan Sebastian dan akhirnya pulang kampung duluan. Sebastian yang nggak kalah kecewa sama selera bokapnya yang rada-rada, udah mikir sabodo teuing! Tapi karena babenya itu rabun jauh n demen banget nabrak-nabrak, Sebastian kuatir juga. Akhirnya dia nyusul bapaknya.

Begitu sampe di negerinya sendiri, Sebastian cuma bisa _sweatdrop_. Semua orang pada bergelimpangan kaya jemuran ketiup angin. Idup, sih! Tapi kenapa jadi pada ngorok semua? Kagak bangun-bangun, lagi! Sang raja alias babenya juga tau-tau udah nyusruk dengan pantat nungging di lumpur.

"Wah, nih orang pada kenapa, ya?" Sebastian garuk-garuk kepala. _Speechless_ lantaran nggak tahu menahu wathepenisgoingon.

"Pokoknya aku harus cari tahu! Lapeee~~r!" dengan tampang kelaperan akut, Sebastian jalan ke warung gorengan langganannya. Udah kangen berat sama tahu goreng buatan Mak Asih. Dan dia cuma bisa berdiri dengan tampang kaya ikan sabu-sabu sakau waktu ngeliat warung Mak Asih kosong melontong gara-gara si empunya warung juga tepar.

"Apa sih yang terjadi disini? Kenapa semuanya pada tidur? Wah, sepertinya aku harus menyelidikinya, nih! Kalau begini terus, bisa-bisa aku nggak akan makan tahu goreng Mak Asih selamanya, dong! Apalagi aku kan tidak bisa mati! Tidaaaaaak!"

Nah, karena itulah Sebastian langsung ngacir keliling-keliling dunia buat nyari tau penyebab tragedi aneh itu. Apalagi beberapa negeri yang dia lewatin juga punya kondisi sama. Nggak terasa udah tinggal satu detik lagi, seratus taon hampir sampe.

Akhirnya dia sampe di sebuah negeri yang penduduknya juga pada teler. Tapi negeri ini beda. Walaupun ditinggal ngorok sama penghuninya, negeri ini tetep hijau, segar, dan bangunannya juga masih pada bagus. Sihir peri di negeri ini masih sangat terasa.

Dia memasuki gerbang dengan waspada. Kalo-kalo ntar dia ketemu makhluk nggak jelas yang dulu pernah dia temuin di negeri Kurobek Surat Cinta Darimu. Setau Sebastian nih, manusia itu cuma punya dua _gender_. Cewek atau cowok. Nah, ini! Masa dalem satu orang bisa ada cewek dan cowok! Ya, sudahlah! Itu kan udah lewat.

Jalannya mulai nyantai kaya orang jalan-jalan di mall. Ngeliat-liat bangunan di kiri kanannya dengan santai sampai…

"GYAAAA! Akhirnya ada juga cowok ganteng disiniiiiiii!" Sebastian langsung _sweatdrop_ ngedapetin sesosok makhluk merah nangkring di atas atap. Ya, udah pastilah Grell.

"Gara-gara si oon Lizzie itu semua cowok ganteng pada tidur! Gue nggak dapet jatah, deh! Untung masih ada satu orang! Pasti kamu ngedenger bahwa ada gadis cantik kesepian di negeri ini makanya kamu dateng kesini, kaaa~~n?"

"Gadis cantik kesepian?" Sebastian _sweatdrop_. "Bukan kamu kan, ya? Emangnya kamu masih gadis? Eh, bukan! Emangnya kamu gadis?"

"Apaa! Pasti karena Grell kejauhan nangkringnya, ya? Jadi kamu nggak bisa ngeliat kecantikan Grell dari dekat! Okeh, okeh! Siap-siap tangkep saya. Ayam koming, Baby!" tanpa ancang-ancang, Grell langsung loncat kearah Sebastian. Sebastian menghindar dan Grell sukses mendarat di tumpukan batu kali gede-gede buat bangun jamban.

"GYAAA! Jahat! Kenapa gue nggak ditangkep, sih?" ambek Grell yang udah bangun dari jatohnya dengan muka yang tambah absurd. Tapi bukannya kapok dia nggak nyerah. Sekarang dia lelarian ke Sebastian ala film India. "Sekarang tangkaplah daku, Honey Bunny Sweety Tweety Baby Bala-Bala!"

"Sapa juga yang sudi nangkep elo!" waktu Grell hampir sampe ke pelukannya, Sebastian pindah secapat kilat ke belakang makhluk kasmaran itu terus narik rambut merahnya yang panjang. Bikin Grell lagi-lagi sukses ngejeledak dan jatoh di tanah. Matanya muter ala obat nyamuk sebentar sebelom berubah jadi lope-lope lagi waktu sadar Sebastian kini berjongkok di atas badannya.

"Iii~hh kamu nakal deh! Pura-pura nggak mau tapi nyerbuuu! Kamu mau ngapain? Ini kan tempat umuu~uuum," Grell gigit-gigit jari nggak jelas. Tingkat jijay Sebastian sebenernya udah sampe pada tingkat 99,99% persen. Dia tahan-tahan diri untuk nggak langsung ngebantai makhluk merah jijay bajay ini!

"Tadi kamu bilang ada orang yang namanya Lizzie yang bikin semua orang tidur?" tanyanya. Grell ngangguk-angguk dengan senang hati.

"Iya. Aku dulu pernah ngutuk putra mahkota kerajaan ini. Kutukannya itu, dia bakal mati kalo megang jarum pintal. Eh, supaya dia nggak mati, akhirnya mantraku dirubah. Kalo dia pegang jarum pintal, dia cuma tidur 100 tahun dan baru bangun kalo ada yang cium dia. Nah, akhirnya kutukan itu terjadi. Supaya semua warga kerajaan masih idup waktu dia bangun, peri Lizzie ngasih mantra tidur. Begitu ceritanya. Tapi karena dia peri baru, kayaknya serbuk sihirnya beterbangan kemana-mana dan akhirnya beberapa negeri laen juga kena mantra tidur," Grell ngejelasin dengan sukarela walau tanpa ditanya.

"Terus kenapa kamu nggak ikut ketiduran?" tanya Sebastian curiga.

"Kebetulan waktu itu aku dateng ke acara pesta bujang temenku di negeri yang jauh di Ujung Kulon! _Stripper_-nya keren-keren, lho~~! Macho-macho kaya kamyu~~," Grell mengusap dada Sebastian, bikin iblis itu merinding dan secara refleks malah nendang makhluk merah nggilani itu ampe nubruk tembok batu bata rubuh.

Napas Sebastian ngos-ngosan karena syok sama kelakuan makhluk aneh yang lagi berasep karena gesekan.

"HYAAA! Tega-teganya! Kamu kasar banget! Jahaaaat! Tapi~ kamu juga kuat, ya~~," Grell udah bangun dari nyungsepnya. Tadinya dia mau marah-marah dan ngasih kutukan ke iblis item itu, tapi dia langsung ngondek lagi begitu ngeliat iblis jantan itu. Emang dasar lemah iman tuh peri!

Sebastian cuek bebek dan malah serius mikirin segala informasi yang dia dapet.

"Berarti, supaya Mak Asih..., eh! Bukan, bukan! Semua orang pada bangun lagi, cara satu-satunya adalah dengan bangunin putra mahkota negeri ini dengan cara nyium dia, dong! Okelah kalo begitu!" Sebastian udah mau ngacir, tapi dia berenti lagi. "Eh, _by the way_, putra mahkotanya cakep nggak ya? Kalo kaya putri negeri Kurosesaji mah ogah banget, deh! Mendingan belajar bikin tahu goreng sendiri!"

"Eh, ngomong-ngomong, putra mahkotanya itu cewek atau cowok? Terus, cakep nggak?" tanya Sebastian ke Grell. Grell langsung terbang melayang-layang kaya layangan putus waktu diajak ngobrol duluan sama iblis incerannya itu.

"Ah, kelaminnya nggak jelas. Aku juga nggak tau! Nggak peduli! Tapi dia cantik, kok!" jawabnya, masih dalam kondisi nge-_fly_.

"Oke! Terus dia ada dimana sekarang?"

"Ya, di menara selatan, lah! Eh-!" kayaknya Grell baru nyadar kalo Sebastian bukannya ngomongin tentang dia melainkan si cebol yang udah jadi saingan beratnya. "Jadi, kamu mau bangunin dia juga? Kamu juga naksir dia kaya pangeran-pangeran bego yang kemaren-kemaren dateng kemari?"

"Ya iyalah! Orang aku capek-capek keliling dunia untuk itu! Bangunin dia, terus bangunin semua rakyat di negeriku! Kalo nggak gitu, aku cuma bisa jadi pangeran seumur idup, dong! Tapi soal naksir, liat aja ntar! Kalo banyak pangeran dateng sih... Wah, berarti aku ketinggalan info dan gosip, dong! Masa pangeran tau ada orang cakep penyebab musibah di negeri ini sementara aku nggak!" Sebastian malah asyik ama pikirannya sendiri.

Kepala Grell mulai berasep.

"Nggak akan gue biarin anak sengak itu sadar dari tidurnya! Lagi tidur aja dia udah ngerebut-ngerebutin semua cowok ganteng dari Grell ini! Apalagi kalo sadar! Hei! Dengan sangat menyesal, gue harus ngehabisin elo kaya pangeran-pangeran yang dateng kemaren-maren!" sekarang badan Grell ikut ngeluarin asep. Kalo bukan karena warna asepnya yang merah, Sebastian pikir Grell itu Kuntilanak yang legendaris di negara Indonesia. Kuntilanak mah asepnya putih, kan!

"SELAMAT TINGGAL, SAYAAAAANG!" dengan sekali loncatan Grell menerjang ke arah Sebastian dengan aura perinya yang kuat lalu...


	6. Chapter 6

"SELAMAT TINGGAL, SAYAAAAANG!" dengan sekali loncatan Grell menerjang ke arah Sebastian dengan aura perinya yang kuat lalu...

**Nekochan** : Kat! Kat!

**Sebastian & Grell **: Hah? *sweatdrop* Ngapain lo nge-cut kita?

**Nekochan** : Eits! Tunggu! Sabar! Sabar! Jangan langsung mulai aja, dong! Calm down!

Saya harus mengumumkan **DISCLAIMER** dulu!

Yah, Yana-sensei sih nggak mungkin nuntut saya karena pake chara Kuroshitsujinya dia. Secara dia juga nggak ngerti bahasa Indonesia *sotoy*. Apalagi Brother Grimm! Biar saya pake cerita 'Putri Tidur' mereka buat fic absurd ini, mereka kan udah tenang di alam sana!

Tapi tetep aja **DISCLAIMER** itu penting! Betul?

Saya juga mau **WARNING**. Fic ini berisi hal-hal yang nggak ada isinya, AU, OOC abiz, ada OC yang bakal bikin kalian muntah.

Nah, sekarang kalian mulai lagi dah lanjutin adegannya!

*Sebastian ama Grell udah ngilang*

Lah? Pada kemana tuh bocah?

**Sebastian & Grell** : Woi, Author gaje! Mau ikut kita nggak? Ngebakso dulu, ya! Ntar bayarin! *nangkring dengan santainya di depan gerobak bakso dengan mangkok kosong 20 tumpuk berdua*

**Nekochan** : *cengo, melongo sambil ngecek dompet yang isinya cuma koin recehan pekgo*

**DISCLAIMER** : Ide tukang bakso ini terinspirasi dari review-nya Luxam. Nggak papa kan ya Luxam-san…he…he… *dilempar gerobak bakso*

* * *

**Thanks to :**

**yovphcutez** : Thanks a lot ya yov-san!

**Arashiyama Misaki** : Bagaimana saya bisa lupa sama Misaki-chan? Thanks ya dah baca and review fic ini ^-^!

**Sara Hikari** : Makasih banyak udah baca and review fic ini, Hikari-san!

**reiyu chan** : Arigatou untuk review-nya, reiyu-chan!

**Mayumi del Procella** : Thank you very much buat review-nya, Mayumi-san ^-^!

**Luxam** : Udah abis berapa mangkok Luxam-san? Eh, kamu nggak bakal minta aku yang bayarin kaya dua makhluk itu, kan? But thanks for your attention!

Ok! Nggak kerasa ini udah masuk chap akhir!

Cuma 6 chap kenapa perasaan lama bener ya selesainya.

**BUT ENJOY THIS!**

* * *

**LAST CHAPTER**

"SELAMAT TINGGAL, SAYAAAAANG!" dengan sekali loncatan Grell menerjang ke arah Sebastian dengan aura perinya yang kuat lalu...

"HA…HA…HUACHIUUUUU!" Sebastian yang alergi debu yang dihasilkan dari gesekan tanah sama aura peri, langsung kumat bersin-bersinnya. Tahukah kamu seberapa kuatnya bersin seorang iblis? Menurut Author ngaco ini, bersin iblis itulah yang telah menyebabkan tsunami. Nah, bayangin aja bersin asal muasal tsunami itu kena ke Grell secara langsung. Alhasil, Grell sekarang mental jauh tinggi di angkasa.

"GYAAAA! KENAPA BEGINIIIIII!" ujar Grell yang makin lama makin mirip sebutir buah lobi-lobi dan akhirnya menghilang dari pandangan.

Sebastian gosok-gosok idungnya yang gatel. Tapi karena gatelnya nggak ilang-ilang juga akhirnya dia pake anduk abang siomay dilehernya buat nggosok idungnya. Ah, leganya! Ternyata keringetnya dia emang obat paling mantab dah buat gatel-gatel idung! Mau coba? Tertarik untuk membeli? Silahkan pesan di nomor 666, akhirat _call center_. Ada _midnight sale_-nya juga, lho! Beli 1 gratis seperempat! Telepon atau datangi kuburan terdekat di kota Anda!

.

_**Back to back**_*

.

"Lho? Kemana tuh makhluk? Perasaan tadi dia masih teriak-teriak, deh! Kok udah nggak ada?" Sebastian yang udah selesai urusan sama idungnya cuma bisa heran sendiri karena sekarang dia tinggal sendirian. "Ah, bodo amat, deh! Bagus malah kalo dia nggak ada. Ngeribetin! Makhluk aneh! Mendingan aku ke menara selatan aja, deh! Mak Asiiiiih! Tunggu aku!"

Setelah mengikuti peta jalur busway, akhirnya Sebastian sampe juga di menara selatan. Waktu ngeliat tinggi menara yang mencakar pohon beringin dan dia ngebandingin sama kakinya yang udah kapalan karena dipake jalan selama 100 tahun, akhirnya dia mengeluarkan sayap hitam dari punggungnya.

"Daripada capek naek tangga, mendingan terbang!" ujarnya _innocent_. Baru aja dia mau loncat terbang, tiba-tiba dia…melotot ke saya! Dengan satu kepakan sayap, dia udah sampe di depan saya sambil narik kerah leher saya.

"Heh! Author sadis! Elo udah tau gue bisa terbang tapi tetep nyuruh gue jalan kaki? Mau gue ambil jiwa lo?"

Kyaaa! Dia marah! Dia marah! Masa dia sampe ngomong gue elo? Hiiiii! Atut!

"Sa-sabar!" saya berusaha menenangkan.

"Sabar! Sabar! Dari tadi elo ngomong sabar, sabar mulu! Nama gue Sebastian! Bukan sabar!"

KYAAA! Dia tambah marah!

"Inget, Sebastian! Inget Mak Asih! Kalo nggak buru-buru pergi ke menara ntar kamu nggak bisa buru-buru makan tahu goreng Mak Asih, lho!" rayu saya lagi.

"_Non-sense_! Tahu goreng Mak Asih lebih enak kalo dimakan habis makan ELO!"

Nekochan : BRRR! *gigi gemeletuk, kaki gemeter, mulut dikulum jadi huruf w, mata berair dan berkaca-kaca dengan ekor mata yang turun* MIAW!

Sebastian langsung mundur ke belakang sambil nutupin matanya pake lengan.

"Ooh! Ooh…apa yang barusan ingin kulakukan? Aku nggak mungkin mengambil jiwa makhluk cantik ini! Ya, Tuhan! Ampunilah dosaku!"

**Nekochan** : Hoe? Emangnya saya abis ngapain, ya? Kok, Sebastian ampe dramatis begitu? Ampe minta ampun sama Tuhan segala. Terus tadi dia bilang saya apa? Cantik? Cantiiiik?

*terbang melayang-layang dan akhirnya…*

Lha? Ini dimana? Lho? Kok?

*mata saya ngiterin tempat aneh yang _background_-nya item dengan bintik-bintik mengkilap*

Terus…lha? Bola biru ijo putih itu apa, ya? Eh, kok jadi sesek napas?

*seorang, eh, seekor, eh, au deh itu apa. Pokoknya warnanya merah, ngedeketin saya*

Lho? Grell? Kok kamu disini? Kita dimana, nih?

**Grell** : Kita lagi diluar angkasa, ce-on! Pokoknya elo musti tanggung jawab!

**Nekochan **: UAPAAA? LUAR ANGKASAAAA? Toloooooong! Saya nggak bisa berenang!

.

**Back to back-so***

.

Sebastian garuk-garuk kepala. Udah dua kali dia mendapati makhluk-makhluk nggak jelas dihadapannya raib entah kemana.

"Ih, heran deh! Pada kemana sih tuh orang? Ngilang-ngilang begitu aja! Ternyata mereka lebih hebat dari aku! Aku aja nggak bisa ngilang! Eh, jangan-jangan kalo aku telat bangunin putra mahkota dan nggak matahin kutukan itu Mak Asih juga bakal ngilang, lagi! Tidaaak!"

Dengan sekali loncatan, Sebastian langsung…nyangkut di pohon beringin!

"Sialan!" terlalu semangat, sih! Terbang kagak liat-liat! Untung yang diatasnya cuma pohon beringin! Masih pantes buat tongkrongannya iblis. Lha kalo pohon kelapa? Bisa disangka beruk, lho!

Dengan sedikit merambat, akhirnya Sebastian berhasil masuk ke jendela menara. Bau apek langsung menyerang hidungnya tanpa ampun. Di ruangan berantakan yang lantainya sudah lumutan dan kayu-kayu berserakan, dia menemukan satu, dua, tiga, eh! Delapan?

"Lho, kok orangnya ada delapan? Banyak banget! Wah, yang mana yang putra mahkota, nih?" dia ngiter-ngiter. "Yang lima ini peri. Pasti diantara ketiga orang ini!"

Sebastian berdiri di depan Raja Lau, Ratu Red, sama Cielaurora. Sebastian megang keningnya dengan tangan kanan. Lima menit kemudian, ganti tangan kirinya. Abis itu…dia lap pake anduk abang siomaynya.

Dia berjongkok di samping sosok yang paling kecil. Cielaurora. Emang sih anak ini cakep banget. Cakeeep banget ampe Sebastian cengo ngeliatin dia. Yah, dibandingin putri Kurosesaji mah, mendingan anak ini kemana-mana. Tapi…

"Huh! Anak semanis ini mah mana cocok buat iblis?" lha? Jadi dari tadi Sebastian udah niat mau nyelametin Mak Asih sambil nyari jodoh, toh? Tapi dia kecewa berat sekarang. "Kalo anaknya semanis ini pasti tingkah lakunya juga manis, kan? Wuekh! Jijay banget deh! Yang ada aku diajak maen boneka-bonekaan, lagi! Gimana bisa jadi pendampingku yang nantinya bakal jadi raja iblis! Iblis itu kan harus sangar! Kejam! Bengis!"

Yah! Belom tau dia! Makanya Sebas, _don't judge a book from_ gedebuk!

"Udah deh! Kalo begitu misi sementara bangunin Mak Asih dulu! Soal calon istri mah belakangan aja!" dia ngangkat tubuh Cielaurora perlahan-lahan. Ditaruhnya di pangkuannya. Didekatkannya wajahnya dan akhirnya…bibirnya.

"Ng!" Cielaurora membuka matanya perlahan-lahan dan mendapati…om-om mesum lagi cium dia! Langsung aja dia pukul kepala Sebastian pake sepatu hak emaknya yang tepar dengan kaki nggak jauh dari dia.

DUAKH!

Dia langsung lari ngejauhin Sebastian waktu iblis itu berhasil dia pukul. Dengan dada naik turun, genggaman tangan yang makin erat ke sepatu, aura hitam, dan _deathglare_ tajam yang mematikan, Sebastian nggak bisa beralih sedetik pun dari sosok indah itu.

"Ngapain lo cium-cium gue! Om-om mesum! Kenapa sekarang tampang lo? _Stroke_ ya lo gara-gara gue pukul?" Sebastian yang lagi asyik merhatiin Cielaurora sama sekali nggak bergeming. Dia malah makin berdecak kagum karena anak itu memaki dengan sangat merdunya.

"Kenapa lo ngeliatin gue begitu? Mau kue pancong? Eh, salah! Mau gue pancung?" Sebastian makin senyum-senyum nggak jelas. Ah, anak ini _perfect_! Waktu dia cium anak tadi pun dia jadi tau dalemnya anak ini seperti apa. Soalnya ciuman itu kan cara iblis untuk mengetahui perasaan dan memori terdalam orang lain. Nah, waktu dia cium Ciel, dia tahu bahwa semasa Ciel belom kekutuk dulu, dia kejam, sadis, dan arogannya itu lho~ benar-benar bikin Sebastian jatuh cintrong!

"Kenapa sih, Cielaurora?" tanya Ratu Red yang…ya! Semua orang, satu persatu mulai lepas dari kutukan dan pada bangun kaya pohon toge baru tumbuh.

"Ini, Mummy! Masa om-om ini cium aku sembarangan! Guilotine aja, Mummy! Seret pake gerobak bakso *duh, kenapa itu lagi?*! Atau nggak, lempar ke sarang naga biar dipanggang!" mata Sebastian langsung berubah jadi lope-lope.

"Hah! Jadi…sudah ada yang cium kamu, ya? Benar juga! Kutukannya ilang!" sahut Raja Lau.

"Kutukan?" tanya Cielaurora.

"Iya! Kamu dikutuk sama Grell bakal mati kalo kena jarum pintal. Tapi mantra itu diganti sama aku. Kamu cuma bakal tidur 100 tahun dan bakal bangun kalo ada orang yang cium kamu!" jelas William tiba-tiba.

"Berarti om ini udah ngelepasin kutukan kamu lho, Ciel!" Soma ikut nimbrung.

"Kamu harusnya berterima kasih," sambut Victoria.

"Terima ka-?" Cielaurora nggak bisa ngelanjutin kata-katanya. Itu kata-kata _forbidden_ dalam hidupnya.

"Iya! Kamu harus ucapin makasih! Gitu!" tumben Undertaker bener.

"Woaaaa! Kenapa bukan Lizzie yang cium Pangeran?"

Pas lagi semuanya ribut sendiri, Sebastian tiba-tiba aja udah berlutut di depan Cielaurora.

"Namamu Cielaurora, ya? Saya Sebastian. Sebastian Michaelis. Maukah kamu menikah dengan saya?" Cielaurora langsung merinding waktu Sebastian megang tangannya. Dengan kasar, disentakkannya tangannya hingga lepas dari genggaman Sebastian.

"Enak aja! Gila apa lo? Gue itu cowok! Cowok! Masa musti nikah sama elo! Jeruk makan jeruk, dong!" omel Cielaurora lagi.

"Saya ini kan iblis. Tidak ada larangan soal _gender_. Saya ini pangeran dari Negeri Iblis Kurositsitsuit. Kalau kamu mau menikah dengan saya, kamu akan jadi penguasa dunia iblis, lho!" Cielaurora ngangkat alis.

'Wah, kayaknya seru, tuh!' pikirnya. Tapi dia nggak mau langsung nerima begitu aja.

"Ah, nggak usah nikah sama elo juga gue bakal jadi raja di Negeri Karosiaji ini! Apa untungnya buat gue coba kalo jadi penguasa di negeri lo?" tanya Cielaurora.

"Pangeraaan! Jangan mauuuu!" tangis Lizzie.

"Saya jatuh cinta padamu karena kamu punya jiwa yang cocok sebagai pemimpin negeri saya bersama-sama dengan saya. Kita bisa memonopoli hati orang, menindas manusia, berperang dengan malaikat, dan kau tahu? Kita bisa bertamasya ke neraka dan melihat-lihat manusia disana. Bagaimana? Tawaran menarik bukan?"

Mata Cielaurora langsung berbinar-binar. Ah, kehidupan yang indah!

"Mummy, Ayahanda, bolehkan?" tanyanya pada kedua orangtua yang berdiri mengapitnya.

"A-ayahanda? Kamu panggil aku ayahanda? O~h! Ayah bangga padamu, Nak!" ada yang girang~ ada yang girang~

"Baiklah! Karena kamu adalah pria yang membawa perubahan baik (?) pada putraku, maka saya izinkan kalian menikah!" seru Raja Lau. Perubahan baik? Stress kali tuh orang, ya?

"Mummy?"

"Yah, mau bagaimana lagi? Kerusakan mentalmu sudah terlalu parah untuk diperbaiki. Kalau kamu jadi raja disini yang ada rakyat kita abis kamu pancungin satu persatu. Ya, udah deh! Menikahlah dan berbuat sadis sesukamu, Nak! Huwa!" Ratu Red meluk Cielaurora sambil nangis bombay. Bagaimanapun Cielaurora tetap anaknya satu-satunya dan sekarang dia sudah dipinang orang! Hati ibu mana yang tidak mengharu biru. Meskipun sisi hatinya yang lain ber-YES! YES! ria. Soalnya Cielaurora kan saingan paling berat buat dia masalah kecantikan!

Para peri yang emang udah _hopeless_ memperbaiki prilaku Cielaurora malah merasa lega karena anak itu sudah mendapat tempat pelampiasan yang tepat.

*heran, deh! Kalo pada ikhlas Cielaurora pergi, kenapa nggak dibiarin mati kena kutuk aja, ya?**ditimpuk karena telmi*

Akhirnya Cielaurora menerima pinangan Sebastian. Dan sesuai dengan dongeng-dongeng zaman dulu, mereka hidup bahagia selama-lamanya dan memerintah Negeri Kurositsitsuit sambil…ngemil tahu gorengnya Mak Asih.

.

Oh, iya! Cielaurora hijrah ke Negeri Kurositsitsuit nggak sendirian, kok! Raja Lau dan Ratu Red nyadar betul bahwa Cielaurora tetap anak satu-satunya mereka yang harus mereka pantau dan ketahui perkembangannya. Jadi…mereka mengikutsertakan orang kepercayaan mereka buat jagain anak mereka.

Tuh, orangnya lagi sibuk ngasih les cara ngeteh ke iblis-iblis yang masih duduk di sekolah dasar. Yang dipelajari iblis-iblis muda itu darinya bukanlah bagaimana cara menyeduh teh atau apa. Mereka akhirnya cuma bisa niruin orang itu ngomong,

'Ho ho ho'

.

**THE END**

**

* * *

**

**Nekochan** : Gimana ini Grell? Ceritanya udah abis! Saya sesak napas! Nggak bisa turun lagi!

**Grell** : Kenapa? Kenapa? Kenapa akhirnya Sebastian malah nikah sama cebol itu, hah? Dasar author nggak kompeten! Yang lebih pantas buat Sebby itu kan akuuuuu! Awas, kau ya!

**Nekochan** : E-eh! G-Grell! Kamu mau ngapain? *menghindari Grell yang udah tambah merah dengan renang gaya kodok di udara yang baru dipelajarin*

**Grell** : JURUS MERIAM B***I NGAMUUUUK!

**Nekochan** : GYAAA! AMPOEEEN!

Teman-teman, selagi saya menghindar dari amukan Grell, silahkan me-REVIEW last chapter yang aneh ini! Dadah! Saya harus lariiii! Terima kasih atas dukungannya selama ini! Terima kasih bagi yang sudah dan sudih membaca fic ini. Lebih berterima kasih lagi buat yang sudah nge-review dan nge-fave fic ini!

^w^

Miaw!

Sampai jumpa lagi di fic saya selanjutnya!

ARIGATOU GOZAIMASHITA!


End file.
